Molecular breast imaging with tumor-seeking radiotracers has been shown to be highly accurate in the detection of breast cancer, particularly for pre-invasive lesion. Removal of pre-invasive lesions represents an ideal target for invasive cancer prevention. In order to conduct cancer prevention studies, we must significantly reduce the radiation dose associated with molecular breast imaging and implement MRI compatibility, without sacrificing spatial and energy resolution. MRI compatibility with co-registration would likely increase sensitivity for detecting small invasive cancers and improve overall diagnostic accuracy. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Use of our proposed system will yield economic benefits that result from detection (and treatment) of pre-invasive breast cancers, so as to avoid the more expensive treatment of patients with potentially metastatic invasive breast cancer. Prevention of invasive breast cancer is expected to prolong life and reduce anxiety for a large number of high-risk women.